reject_fatefandomcom-20200213-history
Jax
Jax is one of the main characters of Elemento: Warriors of Gods. Story Elemento: Warriors of Gods Early Life Jax was born in Olympus a year after Freeman was defeated. He was raised for a year by his parents, James and Lucy until a vortex opened back to New Ath City. Eye told them only one person can go through so they all should talk about. That night James told Lucy that he thinks that Jax should be the one to go through and the next day James secretly put Jax through in order for him to have a real life. Luckily for him it brought him to the Animus Orphanage. It also brought him back in time to the year ★200. It is in the orphanage he grew up without knowing anything about himself expect for the I.D. card James wrote which only included his first name and his age. It is in his years here he makes friends with Patty and Chrissy. As the three grew older Patty and Jax both started to like Chrissy, but Jax kept to himself about it while Patty tried his hardest to impress her. This is also when the "Worst Natural Disaster" started occurring. On September 22nd ★215 Patty asked Jax to give him some space with Chrissy so he could try and start a real relationship with her and Jax agreed. Later that day Chrissy comes looking for Jax telling him that she isn't interested in Patty, but Jax instead. The two have a moment, but since Jax didn't want to hurt anyone he ran away. His goal was to disappear and just be assumed to be killed by the vortex's. He lived on his own for two weeks until a hooded figure offered him all the answers he ever wanted. He told him if he took this ring he will be brought to a place where all his questions will be answered. He accepted and was transported somewhere in Olympus to be discovered by Cody. Intro to Elemento Arc When Jax awakens he is introduced to Headmaster Jupiter who tells him that he has been chosen by some God in order to protect the world. Jax questions why he has been chosen when he feels that he isn't worth much since his life was abandon by his family, but he says he will in order to save people who do value others. He then asks Jax does he know anything about the "Eye of Mento" since it was on his ring. He tells him about the mysterious figure gave it to him which raises some concern so Shawn gives him a Elemento Gauntlet Mk II to determine where his power is coming from, but as soon as it was strapped on the ring fused with it becoming this hybrid of the two, but it kept his powers still a secret. Headmaster decided that maybe through combat his powers could be discovered so he challenges Jax to a fight. Jax gets armed with Headmaster's long sword, (Name), as he creates his own out of pure Lightning. The two fight in front of everyone at the academy resulting in Shawn winning at first. This is when Jax learns about his God Shift ability to get an upper hand, but since Headmaster didn't know the full details of the power he quickly defeated Jax causing him to break through his aura and scaring his right forearm. After this duel he tells the headmaster that he will stay here in order to get stronger. The next day he witnesses the fight between Zac and Cody. After Zac had an almost perfect victory against Cody he got jealous of him. Zac is offered to stay at the academy, but seeing that he was strong enough already declined. Jax then in front of everyone calls out Zac to another duel so that he doesn't just leave. Zac seeing something in him accepts and the two duel. Jax asks Zac what he will use his power for and which he isn't sure of yet. This angers Jax and leads him to question why won't he help others. Zac uses ''Chains of Isolation ''and Jax reacts by using ''Purify ''to dispel the attack. The two then enter a beam struggle with Jax using light and Zac using darkness creating an explosion that drops both their auras to 1 so the match is called a tie. Zac then tells Jax that he will stay in order to see what Jax is truly made of and to have another fight with him later on. Tournament of the Gods Arc () The Legendary Blades Arc () Ghosts from the Past Arc () Beast Gods Arc () Resurrection of Freeman Arc () The Rise of the Black Kings Arc () Jax's Elemento Arc () Rewind Arc () Aftermath () Elemento: Dark Finale () Abilities Light When Jax was born James store some of his power within him giving him some of James' abilities, but also some of his own. * Ray of Light - Fires a beam of light * Purify - Dispels darkness * Enlighten - Covers the user's weapon in light * Stardust Burst - A star is formed withing the user's hand, once it hits its target it explodes * Illuminate - A burst of light surrounds the user temporarily blinding the surrounding targets Chaos When Jax left Olympus Chaos noticed the child and decided that he would be perfect for his power. * God Shift - Steals the God power for a minute from a target who attacked the user within ten seconds. Can reuse this ability after a thirty minutes. * God Drain- The user must be touching their target. The user drains their god’s power and is able to use it. One second equals one minute. Chaos Surge Once Jax is able to use his Chaos abilities Chaos slowly tries to corrupt him so that he can take over. So when Jax reaches his limits and is unable to fight Chaos slightly takes over him. * Havoc - Fires a giant arrow. If it hits the target explodes. * Disaster - Summons a meteor from the sky to fall down. Elemento Jax enters his Elemento state after his fight with Omega * Elemento Unleash - Forces the target to enter their Elemento state * Devour - Consumes a corpse gaining all of their abilities. Art of the Phoenix Chrissy gives Jax her abilities in order for Jax to stay immortal Battles Jax vs. Headmaster Jupiter (Lost) Jax vs. Zac (Draw) __FORCETOC__